forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderstorm
Thunderstorm is a neutral female forumer. She has a dragon companion named Tenebris, and lives in her cabin in the Mountains. Description Thunderstorm is around 5'7" in height with shoulder-length, straight black hair with blue-gray tips. Her eyes are the same color as the tips of her hair: a dark blue-gray, similar to the color of an ocean in the middle of a storm. She has pale skin with no freckles, and has more of a skinnier build. She wears a dark teal jacket, gray leggings, and black combat boots. She also sometimes wears a sheath with a cross-strap, carrying her black-handeled, blue-silver sword. Since she can shapeshift, she also currently has three other forms: a cat form, where she's a black she-cat with white streaks, a white-tailed kite form, where she's a gray bird with a white tail, and white and black wings, and a Storm Caeli form, where she's a lithe dragon about the size of a small car with dark gray scales with a slight blue tint. All of her forms have blue-gray eyes. Personality Thunderstorm, unlike most of the forumers, doesn't actually want to rule the Forums. She just wants to have peace, quiet, and books. She tends to read a lot, and she likes to explore. She's pretty intelligent and quick on her feet, although she lacks in physical strength. She comes off rather coldly at first with others, and she speaks very little. She's pretty sarcastic and a bit snarky, too, as well as being a little pessimistic. But to her friends, she's actually quite loyal and protective, as well as having a bit of a dry sense of humor, ironically. She's also short-tempered and easily stressed. She's also pretty serious, too, but has a little bit of a comedic streak. Powers Water Elemental Powers Thunderstorm is a water elemental, giving her the powers to manipulate water. She has hydrokeknisis, and can breathe underwater for a limited period of time. She can even sense water, too, but it has to be in close range for her to sense it. Shapeshifting Thunderstorm can shapeshift. Currently, she has only three forms: a black cat form, a white-tailed kite form, and a Storm Caeli Dragon form. The larger the form, the more energy it takes for her turn into it, and she has to study the creature before she can turn into that form. Also, the more times she turns into a certain form, the easier it gets to turn into it. Equipment Weapons Thunderstorm has a sword that she calls the Torrent Blade. It's a katana with a silver-blue blade and a black handel. She found it while exploring one day. Magical Items Thunderstorm has a Communication Gem she received from Crimson. Its name is Stephany. Relationships *Tenebris: Thunderstorm's dragon companion. She found him alone, as an abandoned hatchling, and took care of him since then. Thunderstorm is pretty kind to him, even though the two can have some arguments and can be pretty sarcastic to one another. *Angel: Thunderstorm is pretty fond of her. She's also pretty impressed by her efforts by trying to keep the peace between the forumers. She's slightly confused about how she's so happy and optimistic in an apocalypse, though. *Darksea: Thunderstorm thinks Darksea is slightly creepy and insane. *Crimson: Thunderstorm thinks Crimson is pretty cool. Even though she can sometimes be snarky around him, she still believes he's a good forumer in her book. *Future: Thunderstorm thinks that Future's a pretty nice forumer, from what she's seen. Category:Female Category:Forumer Category:Neutral Category:Character